faded memory
by Blu and jewels adventure
Summary: Blue is suffering of amnesia he has forgotten everything. Is there hop for him to get his memory back? Read and find out Rated M for high sensitive language. and disturbing scene for some readers
1. Chapter 1

'' Blu were are you can you hear me'' Jewel cryed out. She landed on a branch as she took a deep breath after shearing all over the area were all the Blue macaw lives. Jewel couldn't continue as she placed herself down on the branch and cried heavily in her wings.

Oh Blu i hope your okay'' Jewel said and cries in her wings. '' Blu i will always love you and i will never give up to find you'' Jewel said

Somewhere in a unknown place in the amazon

Blu was waking up in a strange hollow. He opened his eyes as he was welcomed with bright sunlight. Blu closed his eyes as he got burned by the sun light.

Blu tries to rise up as he did a large pain came along all over his body. Blu couldn't help but screamed in pain. ''AHHH'' Blu yelled and laid down again. '' OW this pain what happened to me.'' Blu said to himself

''Oh good your up'' a strange voice said. Blu looked to his left and saw a female military macaw smiling at him. '' honestly i never thought you would wake up due to you being unconscious so long. The green macaw said. As hearing this Blu wondered what have happened and how he got here.

'' So what happened to me?'' Blu said. The female macaw raised an eyebrow in a course way

'' You dont remember?'' the female said. Blu looked at her with annoyed face.

'' No o dont how do i got here and why do it hurt when i try to move?'' Blu said and started to panic. He tried to rise up again but only got welcomed with pain. Ahh what the fuck'' Blu yelled. as he fell back on hisbak again. The female macaw runned forward Blu and held him in his left wing and looked him in the eye with a worried look. ''honestly i don't think you should move at all or you will make your injuries much severe'' She said. Blu sighed in defeat. ''Fine..'' Blu said. ''But what happen to me?'' Blu asked. The female macaw looked at Blu and understood he didn't remember. ''I honestly don't know i found you injured and unconscious out side.''she said

The female macaw took her wing on Blu shoulder as she looked at him. '' My name is Amanda what is yours?'' Amanda asked. Blu thought but couldn't remember. after a minute of silence Blu looked at her with a nervous look. '' Eh... i don't remember'' Blu said, Amanda looked at Blu confused, '' You're kidding right?'' Amanda said. Blu shocked his head and lowered his head in shame, '' No i really don't know who i am were i came from or even what happened to me.''Blu said. Amanda was no seriously worried she didn't know how to respond to Blu. As she was about to say something Blus stomach roared.

'' What was that and why do i feel empty inside'' Blu asked. Amanda couldn't help but smile a little at Blu who didn't understand anything. '' Hehe you're just hungry'' She said and gave him a small grin.

'' I go and get your something to eat you need to rest'' Amanda said. She smiled at blu and walked to the hollow entrance and took off. Blu watched the military macaw take off. after she took of Blue was thinking a lot. '' Why can't i remember anything. Well it can't be that importent or i would remeber right'' Blu said to himself. He tried to lift himself up but the pain stops him as he fell onto his back again

Back whit Jewel:

Jewel had flew back to her and Blu's hollow. She went inside only to find some dark feathers at the hollow ground. She picked them up and smelled them and let out tears from her eyes.'' Oh Blu were could you be'' Jewel said and laid down and cried heavily. '' Oh Blu i hope your okay'' she said and held the feathers in her wings as a hug. After a while of crying she heard tree familiar voices.

'' Mom'' Carla said. Jewel rise up and looked down as she greeted her kids. ''Oh hello kids.'' Jewel said. and placed the feathers down on the ground.

'' have you found dad mom?'' Bia said. Jewel only answer with tears flowing out of her eyes. The three chicks immediately understood she hasn't.

The kids jumped in to thire mothers wings and cryed in to her stomach.

While crying togetterRoberto landed in the hollow entrance with a sad look on his beak.

'' Hey Jewel can i speek whit you for a moment?'' Reberto said. Jewel imigetly Broke the hug from her kids and walked to roberto. '' Kids i be back soon you try to get some sleep okey'' Jewel said. The three chicks placed and played themselves in the left connor of the nest. '' Good night dad'' Tigao said and cryed himself to sleep.

Jewel flew out from the hollow and landed on a branch there Roberto was.

'' Please Roberto have you found him?'' jewel said and wiped some tears with her wing.

Roberto sighed and took her left wing in to his right one. He took a deep breath.

'' Jewel its been four days since he disappeared i think he's'' Roberto said as he was interrupted by Jewel. '' NO HE'S NOT DEAD HE'S ALIVE I CAN FEEL IT'' Jewel said and jumped in his wings and cried into his chest. Roberto took her in his wings and patted her on her neck feathers. '' I know its hard to believe... But.'' He said as he was interrupted again by Jewel. '' HE'S NOT DEAD HOW DEAR YOU SAY HE IS'' Jewel said and punched a weak punch on his chest. Roberto shined as he only accepted her punches.

'Jewel im here for you what ever you need just ask me okay.'' Roberto said. Jewel nodded a'nd broke the hug. ''Jewel it's late you need your sleep.'' Roberto said and took off. He waved to Jewel as a good bye.

Jewel turned her back and went inside the hollow. She picked up the feathers she place down earlier and held them as she closed her eyes

'' Good night Blu Please come back'' Jewel said and drift of to a not such a peaceful sleep

Hoped you liked it. and stay tuned for next chapters. I only want account reviews so i can reply to them. please if you see some part there is hard to understand please let me know so i can become a better writer


	2. family reunion

**Hi sorry for a long hold. I been on vacation have been watching Fifa world cup in RioDe janeiro Brazil. It was amazing one of the best vacation i ever been on. now on to the story **

**it will take 2 weeks after the last Chapter.**

Beautiful morning in the Amazon wen Blu woke up from his sleep. ''God morning there had a good night sleep'' Amanda asked. Blu let out a huge yawn and smiled at Amanda ''i really had. how about you?'' Blu asked back. ''Good thank you. But come with me i found you something.''

'' what is it?'' Blu asked confused. '' Just come i tell on the way there'' Amanda said and took off white Blue short behind.

after flying for a short distance they arrived at the spix trim. Both of them touched down in a branch with a nest behind them

''This is your home'' Amanda said. Blu had his beak open and looked at his surroundings as he saw my other blue macaws passing him.

''You found my home'' Blu asked looked back at Amanda.

''Yes this is your home and in here there are some birds that is really want to see you'' Amanda said and moved to the birds can come to Blu.

Out from the nest four spix macaws came jumping on Blu in force which made him almost trip over.

''BBLU YOU'RE ALIVE YOU'RE BACK!'' Jewel said and held him as tight as she could never wanted to let him go. Blu was supriced and dident know what to say or do

'' Mom make place for us we want to hug daddy too.'' Tiago said and shoved Jewels right wing and placed his wings around Blu soft tummy.

'' Hey hey look who it is'' Rafael said. and placed next to Blu and put his wing around his neck.

''I told you he be back i never said wen but i did say it wright.'' Rafael said

Blu was indeed surprised and a bit scared. Blu took Rafels wing of him and took Jewel of him. Blu took a few steps back and looked at every one who came by.

''Eh well who are you guys. and why are you saying Blu is that what i'm called.'' Blu asked

Jewel and the kids and Rafael looked at each others and looked back at Blu and smiled

''Haha very funny Blu'' Jewel said thinking He only joking around.

''No seriously who are you'' Blu said again and pointed at them

Bia who was as smart as Blu knew immediately what has happened. She nodded and told every one what was wrong.

'' Ehy Mon and uncle Raffi's I think dad is suffering from amnesia'' Bia said. Wen every one heard this they gasped, Jewel however started to tear up extremely and turn'd to Amanda who stud awkward behind them

''You do you know what happend or is it you who have made him this?'' Jewel asked. Amanda Opened her eyes and told everything that have happened between when she found Blu until now.

''Okay i'm sorry for sounding like a bitch i just wanted to know what has happened to my husband.'' jewel said

'' No No don't worry about it it's cool'' Amanda said.

''Well i think my work is done im going home.'' Amanda said but before she took off she was interrupted by Blu

''Wait were your going are you seriously going to leave me with strangers. Blu said.

''Blu they are your wife and kids they need you'' Amanda said as she waved to Blu goodbye

Blu tuned to Jewel and the kids and smiled at them and laughed a little.

''So you're my family'' Blu asked. Jewel nodded to Blu's question

''Yes Blu we are this is your daughter's Carla and Bia and this is your son Thiago and im Jewel your wife mate.

'' Then how come i can't remember you or even recognize you can you answer that can you'' Blu said

Jewel was shocked to hear this she never thought Blu would say this.

''I will tell you if you listen'' Jewel said Blu needed to Jewel and placed himself on the branch to listened to every word Jewel said to him. Blu had his eyes and beak wide open after hearing what he have done to Jewel and how much of a gentle bird he is

''Did i do all of that'' Blu said Jewel nodded and closed heart beat to his. Blu backed his head away a little puting his wing in front of her

'' what are you doing'' Blu asked.

I want a kiss i haven't seen you in two weeks.'' Jewel said Jewel lowered her head to his ear hole and whispered to him

_Blu honey when the kids are asleep i want you bad. you and me in the nest what do you say'' _Jewel said. Blu had his beak open and blushed when Jewell Whispered this to him Blu laughed a bit.

''Oh that sounds amazing are you sure you want to even if i don't remember how to do it''Blu said. Jewel quickly put hear wing tip on his beak to shut him up. The kids showed disgust when they heard Blu say this

''Blu Please don't say that long in front of the kids.'' Jewel said

'' Ah dad your disgusting this is our mom'' Tiago said. Blu Put his wings on his beak realized he did say it out loud.

'' Come blu i bet you're hungry'' Jewel said. Blu nodded and liked his beak.

''You're absolutely right i'm starving.'' Blu smiled and took Blue wing and led him inside the nest, while inside the nest she gave Blu a blackberry

''here you go Blu this is your favorite'' Jewel said and gave him the berry. Blu accepted the fruit and ate it. he moaned as he to a bit from it.

Oh wow this is amazing so good do you have more'' Blu asked after he had finished his berry.

''No sorry but i have this dragon fruit you like them too'' Jewel said and gave him the fruit. Blu accepted the fruit and dug into it. Jewel smiled as she watched Blu eat.

''Mm this is delicious'' Blu said and finished the fruit. Jewel smiled and gave Bf a kiss on his cheek. Wen she did this Blu got surprised but accept it and smiled back.

''You know i think that was the the main course'' Blu said and smiled at Jewel. She did the same at him and said.

''Oh well i hope you have room for dessert'' Jwell said and smiled at time. Again the kids showed disgust but to their mother instead

''eww mom'' Tiago said. and turned to his sisters

''Come sisters let's get out of hear before they do something really disgusting.'' Tiago said. Jewel only shook her head when she saw the leave.

''Dont go too far it's almost time for bedtime'' Jewel said. She turned to Blu who looked at her chord when he saw Jewel and turned to him he immediately took his wing up in front of his face. Jewel smiled at him and took his wing down

''Ah Blu it's okay if you look at me like that im your wife.'' Jewel said. Blu smiled at Jewel but was a bit supriced that she dident yell at him as Amanda did

'' Really is okay for me too look att your cute bum.'' Blu said Jewel smiled and nodded at Blu.

''Of Course i don't mind at all'' Jewel said.

'' Now how about that dessert i owe you ha'' Jewel said and throw her self at Blu. Blu screamed a little but felt Jewels soft body touching his. Jewel started to kiss Blu's chest and slowly moved down. Blu couldn't help but let go of a big moan.

''Yes...keep...going...this..is...wonderful.. Blu said in between moans. Jewel smiled at Blu and dove in for a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for a hole minute. After braking the kiss Jewel started to lick his chest.

'You know i have missed you so mutch'' Jewel said after she licked him.

'''Hope you're ready now for the main part, just follow my lead. Jewel said and grabbed Blu's tender parts. He moaned as he let Jewel do her stuff. (rest Blocked you are allowed to hate it but i really can't write mating season)

After they were done Blu laid down in the nest breathing heavily.

''Oh...my...god...what...a...experience...is...this...you...call...love...'' Blu said between breaths. Jewel smiled at Blu and roce up.

''Its sure is honey'' Jewel said. Jewel watched Blu lying in the nest breathing heavily.

''Blu get some sleep you have earned it. Jewel said. She walked to the hollow entrance and called for the kids to come back home.

''Carla Bia Tiago time for bed.'' Jewel yelled out

''Ah man do we have too'' Tiago said Jewel showed a bit annoyed expression as she heard those words again

''Im not telling you again get inside and go to sleep.'' Jewel said The kids nodded in defeat and went to third part of the nest. Jewel came up to them and sang a song. ( the song is dont go away the same as she sang to them in Rio 2 movie)

After singing and kissing her kids goodnight she went to Blu who have already fallen smiled at him and placed herself beside him and took her wing over him to give him comfort.

''Good night my handsome Bluberry'' Jewel said and kissed him on the sheek. and closed her eyes for the day.

**There we go the chapter is complete and stay tuned for next chapter. I will allow release 2 new stories shortly and stay tuned for next chapter**


	3. authors note

**I am so sorry for not uploading any chapters lately i am in a deep depression right now and mentally exhausted. When i feel better there will be a new upload i promise you that. but dot get any hopes up at the moment, hopefully i can start writing at the beginning of september, however those two stories i mention last chapter will not be put up i thought they would not meet the standards of a good story. But there will be one i will start write A NEW story. it will be a dark violence story. About betrayal murder and negative again i'm sorry for not uploading i hope you understand why :)**

**and place do not bring u my full grammer i know that it's not the greatest but i also know it's not the worst here**


End file.
